The Pogany matchmaker
by Omni-Foxvatar-117
Summary: This is a story of me with my love jutsu, firing at random characters and watching the hilarity ensue. this is an OC story of mine. Naruxhina,Saklee, OCxIno, just to name a few. rated T to be safe. flame if you don't like, just try to be constructive.


**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of the aforementioned show. I do not own Chuck Norris or Mr. T. Please don't kill me. i also don't own the Fedora. But i do own**_ A_** fedora and it's awesome.**

"Hey guys this is my new friend Pogany Kokuran! And he's got an awesome Fedora!" "Hey, how's it goin?" Pinky gives me the once over and pokes me in the stomach. I decide to mess with her by making the Pillsbury laugh. She looks at me quizzically,"Where'd you meet him Naruto?" "Well, we met about 5 minutes ago but I'm gonna tell people we met in a seedy bar and teamed up to beat up all the drunks." "Why would you do that?" "They shouldn't have messed with Chuck Naruto!" "Yeah and Mr. P. I sympathize with the fool." "You two are idiots," She mutters. "Anyway, Pogany here says that he was quite the matchmaker in his old town." Pinky rolls her eyes,"riiiiiiiiiight" she turns around and walks away. I jab Naruto in the ribs and say with a smirk,"watch this. Matchmaker Jutsu." I form my hands into a heart shape and a bow and arrows appear in my hand. I pull the first arrow back and take aim on Pinky. Aim and Fire! "Ow" I quickly pull another arrow and shoot it off to a guy in an awesome green jumpsuit who was staring all misty eyed at Pinky. Aim and Fire! "Ouch! what has just hit me." Both arrows dissolve into them. He turns and locks eyes with Pinky and vice versa. Suddenly we're in this meadow and they've gone slowmo on me. "LEE!!!" "SAKURA!!!" They collide and passionately begin to make out. All I can do is snicker. I jab Naruto again,"what do you think?" He says distressed,"No, I like Sakura. Stop it!" I sigh,"Fine," I make the handsign again,"Matchmaker...Release!" As I say release I break the heart. Pinky is the first to realize what's going on. She uppercuts Jumpsuit in the gut, causing him to fly away. She spits to the side. "What the hell happened? Why did I do that?" She turns to look at us, and we just shrug. "Wow Sakura, you got over Sasuke fast." "Shut up Naruto!" She rushes toward Naruto intent on bashing him, I make a sweet face, point at her, and shout,"Cherub Jutsu!" Pinky suddenly freezes in the act of punching,"what did you do?" "Oh, I just stopped you with millions of minute cherubs. I would suggest moving Naruto." He runs behind me,"thanks Pogany. I did not need more bruises." "No prob. Now Pinky, let's head to the Hokage's office so I can get a home. Cherub Jutsu Release. Now shall we depart?" "Wait, when's Lee coming down?" "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Now let's go." Pinky begrudgingly follows as we make our way to the village.

"And that's my plan for the house." Striperella shoots me a bewildered look,"I don't understand. You just walked in and said 'and that's my plan for the house.'" "oh sorry, I would like about 800 sq. ft. of apartment area and I'd be willing to pay in cash." "But an area like that would cost about 1500000 yen. You can't seriously have that on you?" I merely smirk. I take off my shoes, turn them upside down and out falls wads and wads of yen. "Holy crap, how did you fit that much money in your shoes?" "I can tell you but I'd have to maim you." She shrugs and stamps the deed into my name. "Alrighty, now where am I living?" Naruto peeks over my shoulder and yells,"hey you're living in my apartment complex! You're living on the floor underneath me, or should I say you own the floor underneath mine." "Yep. So shall we depart to our building and you can show me around the area. See ya Striperella." I look over at Naruto with a grin on my face and all I see is his horrified look.

Later I wake up being carried by Naruto as he walk towards the apartment building,"Put me down man, I'm awake." Then some chick in a red and white kimono with buns in her hair walks up to us and asks,"so Naruto who's the new guy? I haven't seen him around." "This is Pogany. We met in a seedy bar and got into a huge barroom brawl. Of course we won. They shouldn't have messed with Chuck Naruto and Mr. P!" "Sounds interesting, anything else happen today?" Before Naruto can spill my secret, I say,"Yeah, Jumpsuit and Pinky made out!" I start to giggle until I see her face, a look of rage...and then it's gone, replaced by an obviously faked smile. She starts talking through clenched teeth,"Really, that's interesting. I've gotta go." She walks off and I can literally see the thought bubble above her head. She appears to be choking Pinky to death. "Oh look her face is purple!" Naruto arches his eyebrow and says,"what are you talking about?" "That thing above her head." "There's nothing there Pogany." 'I guess I can see thought bubbles.' I think. "By the way what is her name?" "Tenten, she specializes in weapons and weapon jutsus." "Then she is now known to me as Glaive. So far she's got the most epic name." We continue walking along toward our building. Then this really hot chick in purple and a ponytail walks up nearby. She looks toward us and I wink at her. She waves back and continues walking past us. "Cherub Jutsu. Keep goin Naruto" She freezes and I walk up to here stiff form. "Where do you think your goin pretty woman?" Her voice is heavenly to my ears,"What are you gonna do to me you fedora wearing freak?" "Oh nothing, I just wanted to take you out to lunch. Cherub Jutsu release." She relaxes and turns to look at me."So where are we gonna go?" "What are you hungry for?" "Um, seafood." "To the Sullen Squid we go then!" "By the way, what's your name?" "Pogany, and you?" "I'm Ino."


End file.
